The biochemistry core laboratory will provide technical assistance, services, and advice throughout the duration of the program project for those sub-projects that involve biochemical techniques such as protein/peptide purification, spectrophotometric determinations of proteins/carbohydrates and uronic acid, and gel electrophoresis and densitometry. These techniques are well-established in this laboratory and, as a Core facility, can be used to achieve rapid realization of the goals of these sub-projects. The core will be under the direction of F. Mehraban, Ph.D., who has extensive experience with the various biochemical and immunological technologies and is also the director of a hybridoma Core facility in this department. For those subprojects involving production of antibodies (monoclonal or polyclonal), these can readily be initiated through the established hybridoma core. There will be a full-time experienced research assistant to carry out the diverse techniques involved in the operation of the biochemistry core.